Female Reader - SuperWhoLock (and the Killjoys)
by ohgoshi'msosorryi'mnotgoodatit
Summary: Cas needs your help! You need to round up the gang - including people from Sherlock, Doctor Who, and the Fabulous Killjoys (My Chemical Romance) - and take them to the Supernatural gang to help them! Good luck!
1. Losing Him

Regret twisted in _(name)_'s gut like a rusty knife. She sighed as the taxi containing the love of her life pulled away from the curb, leaving her speechless and heartbroken. She hadn't meant to screw things up so badly. Pulling herself together long enough to make it up the stairs to her apartment, she laid down on the bed and started to shut down. The phone rang next to her. Once. Twice. Three times. Four times. Five. The answering machine picked up the call, bringing back the voices of a happy couple who couldn't be reached. "Haha, hey you've reached the _(lastname)_ residence! We can't come to the phone right now - haha stop I'm recording - but leave your name and your number and we'll get back to you, 'kay? Thanks, bye!" The machine beeped, and your recorded voice stopped, but the person on the other end hung up instead of leaving a message. The phone started ringing again. _(name)_ reached over and grabbed it, then threw it at the wall beneath the window, where it broke. She wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone's bullshit today, so she laid back down, ready to lay there for as long as it took to make this pain go away.


	2. Phone Instructions

The phone lay in two pieces on the floor across the room, looking abandoned like _(name)_ felt. And then the strangest thing happened; the phone started ringing again, for the third time. _(name)_ sat up in a panicked hurry, her back ramrod straight. The phone rang three times, and _(name)_ scrambled out of bed and over to the crumbled phone on the floor. Picking up the two pieces, she tried putting them back together, all the while the phone still ringing. It stopped, and started up again. She had to hold the two pieces together with one hand, and press the button to answer the phone with the other. She held the phone up to her ear.

"H-hello?" She whispered. This was so impossible. She heard labored breathing on the other end. "Who is this?" She asked.  
"My name... is.. Castiel. I need... your help.." Said the man's voice. She had never heard of anyone named Castiel in her whole life. Maybe he was a terrorist.  
"Listen mister, I don't know who you are, or how you're doing this, but-"  
"JUST LISTEN TO ME.. _(name)_... we are in terrible.. danger... and we need.. you." Castiel said. _(name)_ decided to listen to what the man had to say.  
"I'm going to give you directions, and I need you to follow them. Can you do that?" He asked desperately.  
"...yes." Whatever this was about, she decided it was best to help him. Besides, it would take away from the pain of losing _him_.

"Good. Now, take an airplane to London; don't worry, there is money in your account. Find the apartment building called 221B. There you will find two men whose help we also need. Their names are Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. After you find them, take them to a club in town; it doesn't matter which one. Then, at certain points through the night, go to the bathroom. Take a guy you meet on the dance floor to the men's bathroom, I don't care. But you need to find a way to check both bathrooms throughout the night. One of the times, there will be a blue police box. Go inside it, but don't panic, because it will be bigger on the inside. There will be a man inside and he goes by The Doctor. He will also have a companion with him; her name is Rose Tyler. They will have four more people on board; together, those four are called The Killjoys. They will take you to us. Do you understand?"  
_(name)_ put her pen down; she had been writing this all down. "Yes."  
"Good. And _? Be careful. And good luck." He hung up. It was time to start packing.


	3. 221B

Making her way down the street, _(name)_ found the place she was looking for. 221B; this was it. She opened the door and walked in and up the stairs. She figured they wouldn't mind, it was an emergency after all. Or would they? Did they even know the man on the phone? She didn't even know the man on the phone! She figured this would probably be a bit more difficult than she had first thought.  
Opening the door at the top of the stairs slowly, she poked her head in and looked about. It was fairly early in the morning, but the Sun was out at least, creating some natural lighting. It was a nice place - pretty messy, but still nice. She didn't see anyone. Walking in all the way, she saw a laptop on the table near the kitchen. She walked over to it. Opening it, she found it locked. Bummer. But, the username for the login screen said the owner's name was John, so she knew she was in the right place.  
"Who are you and what the hell are you doing by my laptop?" A voice behind her asked, strained.  
"Me? I'm _(name)_," She said, turning around slowly. The man - John - had a gun pointed at her. _(Name)_ slowly raised her hands above her head. "Listen.. I know what this looks like-"  
"Do you? Because I don't even know what it looks like. I mean, come on, what the hell are you doing in here snooping around in broad daylight? Honestly, who is that stupid?" He asked, still pointing the gun.  
"Normal people," A man yawned, coming out of another bedroom down the hall wearing nothing but a bed sheet.  
"And you're Sherlock Holmes, then?" _(name)_ asked, slowly putting her hands down. John rolled his eyes, putting the gun at his side.  
"The one and only. What do you want." Sherlock asked bluntly.  
"To get help from you two. Before I tell you anything else, I want you to meet me at the club down the street at ten o'clock tonight. I'll see you then." _(name)_ said, ducking out the door before either of them could respond.


	4. The Doctor and The Fabulous Killjoys

_(Name)_ walked into the club that night, wearing the same clothes she had worn earlier that day; this was not a special occasion, plus they were comfy and practical. She scanned the large crowd, and spotted the two men at the bar, chatting leisurely. They spotted her at about the same time, and stopped their chatter. Making her way to them, _(name)_ pulled up a chair next to John; even though he had pointed a gun at her, she trusted him more than the other one. She felt that way, but couldn't quite explain why. She asked them questions, and talked with them like she hadn't broken into their house just that morning. She was turning into quite the superspy-soldier, and overnight nonetheless. _(name)_ was really impressed with herself, and she had a right to be. She excused herself to the bathroom several times, and had the John go check the men's bathroom several times throughout the night. On one of the times when she walked into the ladies' restroom, she barely had any room to move around, considering the large blue box blocking her way. She pushed the door and walked in, only mildly alarmed when it was illogically sized in comparison to the outside.

A man walked around the center console and peered down at her. "Another one in need of help, eh? Or... another one wanting to see the universe?" He asked the last part excitedly, with a glint in his eye.  
"Stop talking about my dick," one of four men standing around said.  
"Oh, can it, Frank," Said the man at the console.  
"It's Fun Ghoul! You never know who's listening!" Frank shouted.  
"Calm down Frankie, the doc says we're safe in here," said a man with a yellow masquerade mask pulled up over his red hair like a headband. "I'm Gerard, or Party Poison."  
"Mikey, AKA Kobra Kid." Said another one, with blonde hair slicked back and wearing sunglasses despite the dim lights.  
"Ray, Jet Star." Said a man with very curly hair, waving.  
"Just so you know, only people I have an intimate relationship with call me Frankie. You can call me that if you want," said the one called Fun Ghoul, leaning on the rail _(name)_ and winking down at her.


End file.
